


Коварство

by Jadaite



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite





	Коварство

— Он будет фиолетовый!

— В крапинку? — уточнила Джорджия, даже не пытаясь скрыть веселье.

— В крапинку? — переспросил Том, заподозрив в этом цитату, но не сумев её распознать. В последнее время Джорджию прямо распирало поделиться новообретенными знаниями со всем, что было недостаточно прытким и догадливым, чтобы быстро убежать. Джорджи была нетипичной матерью: вместо того, чтобы занимать детей чем попало, предпочитала вместе с ними расширять горизонты.

— Ну да. Старые мультики. Мы устроили семейный просмотр мультиков со всего мира. Ты знаешь, зарубежная мультипликация шла очень разными путями, но к звездам тянулись все без исключения.

— И только американцы всех злодеев незамысловато красят в другой цвет. Череп. Локи. Я, — сказал Дэвид.

— Теперь в Марвел будет два очаровательных злодея, — усмехнулась Джорджия, — и оба — мои. Ну разве я не Королева Вселенной?

Дэвид с Томом переглянулись и на всякий случай кивнули.

— Тогда марш на кухню — готовить ужин, — Джорджия развалилась на диване. — Королева изволит бездельничать. А в перспективе — почивать! Но имейте в виду, если ужина не будет в срок, то поварам не поздоровится.

— Я всегда подозревал, что злодеи — это самый угнетенный класс на свете, — Том поднялся на ноги и бодро исчез на кухне: готовить он любил гораздо больше, чем есть — ему всегда доставляло удовольствие из “ничего, что находилось в холодильнике” приготовить нечто, за добавку которого окружающие чуть ли не дрались. И уже оттуда проорал: — И никакой выгоды!

Дэвид наклонился и легко поцеловал Джорджию.

— Лиса. И кто тут ещё настоящий злодей?

— Муа-ха-ха! Иди давай, компенсируй ему страдания. Только потише там. И если что — приберитесь за собой.

Дэвид расхохотался и сунул в руки любимой жены книгу, на которую она с таким вожделением косилась весь вечер.

— Удачно ты всех пристроила к делу: маму к детям, мужа и драгоценного друга к... — Дэвид широко улыбнулся, — …к плите.

— И не говори. Иногда сама поражаюсь своей гениальности, — пробормотала Джорджия и погрузилась в чтение.


End file.
